Para mi Amiga Miena
by Anlemond01
Summary: esta historia tiene como personaje principal a Miena. La perrita que Candy adopto para se su compañera, después de la muerte de su amo. Pero jamas ella se imagino que seria la llave para llegar a su felicidad. Miena regalara muchas alegrías en la vida de quien la rodea.
1. Para mi Amiga Miena

Este escrito esta dedicado con mucho cariño para ustedes. Es una historia limpia y sin afán de ofender a nadie. Cien por ciento familiar. Así que es para todo tipo de edades. los personajes pertenecen a kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi.

* * *

**PARA MI AMIGA MIENA.**

**Por: An Le Mon**

**Parte uno.**

¿Miena? Si bueno ella es una perrita san Bernardo, llena de carisma y fiel a su dueño. Del cual espera impaciente su regreso, recostada tristemente en el puerto de la finca que resguardaba con bravía. Era tan grande el amor por su amo que no importa si hacia frió o calor, ni le importa que las hojas de los árboles cayeran anunciando la llegada del otoño.

Ella solo quiere estar con su amigo, ese amigo que nunca le reprocha nada, ni le echó en cara el gran cariño que tenia por ella. Mucho menos le dijo: por él comía y tenía que desquitar su estadística. Ese amigo solo la hizo partícipe sus mejores momentos.

Ese amigo que se ganó el corazón de Miena, tan solo con llenarla de amor y pasar su tiempo libre a su lado. Disfrutando de las pequeñas y simples cosas de la vida, pero que los unían más uno del oto.

Porque eso es la amistad. No se mide, ni se pesa, no se da una cuenta gotas, no es mezquina y tampoco chantajista, no es ruda y mucho menos cruel; en la amistad no hay competencias. No se busca adquirir una ventaja de ella. Por eso yo encontré en mis pensamientos, que el amor que te otorga un animalito es sagrado; pues ni tú, ni él pedirán pago alguno.

Miena, es una perita que su corazón guarda el luto de su primer amor. Su amo, ese ser humano que protegió y cuido de ella, hasta el final sus pensamientos fueron para ella. La encomendó a la vida para que estaban acogida por una buena familia y llevada a un hogar, lleno de amor y tranquilidad.

Y así llego al hogar de Pony, llevada por esa pequeña luz llena de pecas. Alguna vez alguien muy importante dijo "el hogar del Pony llega a ti, de la manera más inesperada. Ella te busca y te trae un verdadero calor en tu corazón".

En el hogar de Pony encontraras grandes amigos. Ellos pueden pasar a ser parte de tu familia, no de sangre, pero sí de corazón.

Primero de agosto de 1920

Candy, se encuentra recostada sobre la húmeda yerba que rodeaba el padre árbol. A su lado se encuentra Miena, la cual inquieta por naturaleza no dejaba de girarse y restregarse contra el pasto húmedo.

\- ¿Qué será de él Miena? Candy sabía, que Miena jamás la juzgaría por pensar en ese chico. Así que mientras se encontraban en sus lindas tardes de soledad, la chica permitía que sus mejillas se humedecieran por las lágrimas de los recuerdos

\- ¡Candy! - fue el grito de llamado que la señorita Pony dio a su pequeña - ¡Candy te buscan! ¡Vamos baja! ¡No hagas esperar!

\- ¡Ahora bajo! - se apresuró a contestar la joven mientras secaba sus lágrimas. [¿Quién me buscara? ¡Tal vez alguien necesita asistencia médica!] Esos pensamientos la acompañaban, mientras bajaba a toda prisa por la colina. Ya estando algo cerca de su madre, le pregunté con voz agitada - ¿quién me busca? ¿Alguna emergencia?

\- ¡Candy, niña! no siempre tiene que haber una emergencia, para que se te busque - retando a la chica, le apresuraba su paso - ¡anda vamos! que no es educado el hacer esperar a las personas

La pequeña pecosa pudo visualizar el auto que estaba estacionado sobre el camino de terracería. Mirando en todas la direcciones, se encontró con un apuesto rubio recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¡Albert! - dando un grito descomunal corrió a los brazos de su hermano y gran amigo, este la acogió y le entrego un cálido y apretado abrazo. Porque cuando uno es buen amigo, no tiene por qué encontrar la malicia en un contacto físico.

\- ¡Pequeña! ¡Déjame verte! Ya eres toda una linda damita - decía Albert con un tono algo burlón - ¡bueno si quitáramos esos pantalones! que te quedan ¡tres tallas más grandes! podría decir que pasarías por una dama de sociedad.

Candy sabia el tipo de juego que se avecinaba. Así que consideró afilar su lengua.

\- ¡Bert, querido! creo que la vida de la ciudad te civilizo - sonrió con malicia - ¡pero sigue pareciendo un gorila, sin estilo! eso que traes puesto, te aseguro que te lo escogió Archie.

\- ¡Te equivocas pequeña bocona! tengo gente a mi servicio. De echo por eso estoy aquí - Albert se masajeaba la barba crecida de su mentón. Trataba de ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa. Candy lo miraba una parte expectante y una parte cuestionarte - ¡necesito una mucama y te vengo a ofrecer el puesto! solo que eso si ¡no habrá paga! tu comes mucho y no... no salen las cuentas.

Candy, enfurecida levanto su puño. Estaba más que lista para empezar una gran contienda. Albert por su parte reía, se le hizo tan gracioso la manera retadora de su pequeña. Después de un tiempo en las que Candy, trataba de darle alcance a Albert; pues ambos corrían alrededor del hogar. Candy soltaba unas cuantas advertencias: sobre lo lindo que se le vería el ojo verde. Albert decidió serenar las cosas y dar a conocer el motivo de su presencia

\- ¡Pequeña espera! creo que estoy fuera de condición - Albert jalaba aire para llenar sus pulmones y poder recobrar la compostura. Tardo poco tiempo pues la condición campirana aún estaba latente - ¡pequeña! ¡Tenemos que hablar y es serio!

Candy, se quedó sorprendida ante el cambio de actuación de su amigo. Se había tornado serio, pero cauteloso. Le dio la impresión de querer medir cada palabra que diría. Tomo a Candy de la mano y la llevo al lado de sus madres. Ellas ya los esperaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa, con el café servido.

\- ¡Y bien! díganos señor Albert ¿que lo trajo por estos lugares? –Pregunto la hermana María, con la suave voz que le caracterizaba.

\- Bueno, verán señorita Pony y hermana María - el joven hizo una pausa dando un sorbo a su café.

El momento se tornó incómodo para la rubia. Miraba como su padre adoptivo por primera vez, tenía el semblante nervioso. Se notaba que buscaba las palabras justas, para explicar el motivo que lo había llevado asta su pequeña. Las mujeres inquietas por saber la razón de la visita del señor Andrew, lo observaban algo extrañadas, este comportamiento en el rubio no era común.

\- Candy ... - Albert coloco su atención en la rubia, dando un largo suspiro se dispuso a explicar su visita: "pequeña, estoy aquí porque no es de mi agrado que pasa tu vida escondida, eres joven y bonita no puedes dejar que el tiempo pase. Busca tu felicidad y desarrollarte en lo que te apasiona y para lo que estudiaste "

\- ¡Albert! - Candy con la cabeza gacha musito avergonzada - bien sabes que no puedo trabajar en ningún hospital.

\- ¡Por eso estoy aquí pequeña! - Albert le tomo de las manos y las apretó para transmitir confianza - Candy ¡te eh conseguí trabajo en un hospital!

Candy subió su mirada de un golpe la cual estaba cargada de emoción. Pero no podía ocultar el temor que la comenzaba a envarar. La chica apretó más fuerte el agarre de sus manos. Albert, continuo con lo planeado para su pequeña

\- Candy, sé que amas tu profesión y en cualquier lugar, demostraras lo que excelentemente sabes hacer - su pequeña estaba confundida. Todas las palabras se le iban internando en su pensamiento - Linda, no te desanimes. El hospital está en la ciudad de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles.

Candy, esa rubia que todos conocían por su tenaz valentía. Esta vez demostró su temor el cual se reflejaba en su rostro. Una ciudad nueva, estaría sola y en un nuevo hospital; del cual no sabía nada.

\- ¡Albert! sé que debo de agradecerte. Valorar tu esfuerzo que ha hecho, para encontrarme un nuevo trabajo. Pero ... - La chica por los nervios que la inundaban, retorcía una punta del mandí que portaba - Creo que hago más falta aquí, con mis madres y en el poblado.

\- ¡No Candy! aquí hay manos suficientes para la ayuda que necesitamos - hablo con determinación la señorita Pony. Ella sabía que su pequeña tenía que volar del nido, salir de ese caparazón en que ya había instalado alejándose de todo el mundo social.

\- ¡Señorita Pony! - Candy miraba sorprendida, la determinante posición que su madre había tomado. Estaba claro que apoyaba la moción del señor Albert.

\- Candy, hija la vida se nos va en un santiamén y no es piadosa - las suaves y dulces palabras de la señorita Pony hacia su pequeña, abrían las puertas del hogar de pony; para que su rubia volviera a florecer. Dirigió su mirada hacia el señor William - además estoy segura que el señor Albert, tiene todo ya arreglado para que no te sientas tan perdida- la tomo entre sus brazos y de dio un tierno beso en su mejilla - Hija esta es tu casa y puedes volver en cuanto tú lo desees. Pero date la oportunidad de descubrir otro lugar y llénanos de orgullo, así como siempre lo ha hecho.

La rubia con un fuerte suspiro y con los latidos de su corazón a todo galope, asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no podría defraudar a sus madres y mucho menos a Albert que hacia tanto por ella.

\- Candy, quiero que sepas ¡que no iras sola! - la rubia lo miraba extrañada. Albert volvió si vista hacia la perrita Miena - ¡ella ira contigo! - Miena se tapó la geta con sus patas delanteras y dio un chillido de temor. El rubio soltó unas buenas carcajadas - ¡vamos Miena! será divertido.

Mientras Candy armaba su equipaje, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola persona [voy a estar más lejos de él, esto es como renunciar a la posibilidad de que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar]

La voz de su conciencia como todos los días, se introdujo en sus pensamientos. Sin piedad alguna la atacaba con sus recriminaciones:** [Pero ... ¿qué piensas Candy White? - ¡oh ya! **Estas fantaseando con ese amor ¡tú renunciaste a él! desde que lo dejaste, sin mirar atrás. **¡El no volverá así que empaca y rápido!]**

La rubia después de haber sido cruelmente juzgada, por su propia conciencia; tomo con tristeza la cajista donde celosamente guardaba sus tesoros y la introdujo en una de sus maletas.

_**15 de agosto de 1920**_

La hermana maría abrazaba fuerte a su pequeña, sabía que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de volver a verle. Soltaron el abrazo y con tristeza la pecosa miro a sus dos madres.

\- ¡La extrañare! lo saben ¿verdad? - Dijo la pecosa, antes de girar y subir al auto. No quería que sus madres vieran sus lágrimas.

Miena y Candy, eran llevadas por Albert y George, a la estación del tren. Miena iba demasiado inquieta, al parecer este viaje le ponía nerviosa. Albert acariciaba a la perrita transmitiéndole confianza, pero no estaba dando resultado.

Llagaron a la estación del tren, George como era de esperase tan eficiente, alquilar un camarote privado para la chica y la perrita.

Ya estando en el andén de abordaje, Miena se resistía a subir al vagón del tren. Sí que se las estaban viendo frías con Miena. Se estaba poniendo muy difícil con los chicos. Albert la empuja y Candy tiraba de su correa. Sin ningún éxito.

\- ¡Albert! al parecer alguien se quedará - Candy de un grito hizo venir al mozo maletero - bien joven, creo que tendrá que bajar mi equipaje; pues no podré viajar - la rubia volvió la vista hacia Albert y George y con una sonrisa de triunfo dijo: "bien chicos fue un gusto placentero, pero su sacrificio al parecer fue en vano; estas niñas vuelven a su hogar.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**muchas gracias por comenzar esta nueva lectura. Y aunque ya muchos del fandom la conocieron, por la narración que se hizo en el canal de azul zafiro. nunca es malo volver a leer esta emotiva historia.** _


	2. capitulo 2

Este escrito está dedicado con mucho cariño para ustedes. Es una historia limpia y sin afán de ofender a nadie. Cien por ciento familiar. Así que es para todo tipo de edades. Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi.

* * *

**PARA MI AMIGA MIENA.**

Por: An Le Mon

Segunda parte

Albert, se sentía desconcertado, por la actitud que estaban tomando Candy y Miena; ante la negativa de su partida, provocando que el rubio comenzara a exasperarse y tomara una postura seria.

\- ¡No señoritas! – enfurecido exclamo Albert, volvió su vista a hacia él carga equipaje - mozo, deje ese equipaje en su lugar y ¡no bajen el auto!

George y Albert, cruzaron unas miradas cómplices, el castaño agradecido por la distracción de la perrita, tomo ventaja y dando un fuerte empujón, hizo que esta entrara al vagó. El rubio, le dio alcance a Candy, la tomaba firmemente del braz;. pues la rubia instantes atrás, había corrido rumbo a la salida, siendo atrapada por Albert, a medio pasillo.

Exasperado Albert, por la situación, tomo a la pecosa por los hombros; mirándolas con furia le dijo: ¡pequeña! en tus manos esta tomar la decían, ser feliz o seguir llorando por el pasado; es momento de que luches por tu cosas, conocer nuevas personas y encontrar nuevos caminos.

Candy y Albert, se encaminaron hacia la puerta del vagón. Ahí el rubio, deposito un tierno beso, en la frente de su pequeña. Candy, coloco su mano en la mejilla de su amigo y le regalo una triste sonoriza.

\- veras que todo saldrá bien – le susurro Albert. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pues el tren comenzaba su marcha.

Ya dentro del vagón Candy y Miena, los miraban con tristeza. Albert, comenzó a agitar su mano, en señal de despedida. El tren fue tomando velocidad y Candy. miraba como su ciudad comenzaba a quedar atrás.

[ Y si me busca, no estaré] pensaba la rubia – ¡ja! tú se lo prohibiste ¡recuerdas! – la vos de su conciencia, ya le era algo molesta. La rubia, se dirigió a su camarote y dejo de cuestionarse. No tenía ganas de hablar con su propio juez.

\- ¡Espero no tarden mucho, en encontrar sus pasos! – Las vos de George, llevaba un tono cargado de preocupación.

\- George ¿crees en las casualidades? – pregunto el rubio, divagando en sus pensamientos. El castaño, por primera vez, se tomó la libertad de sonreír plenamente. Moviendo la cabeza algo incrédulo, puso en marcha el auto

El viaje en tren era largo y Miena, ya se encontraba algo inquieta. Candy, al mirar la hora decidió ir al comedor, al abrir la puesta Miena, salió a toda prisa de camarote y corrió por el enorme pasillo del vagón. La gente se arrinconaba, puesto que Miena, era una perrita de tamaño grande y amedrentaba a los pasajeros.

Miena, al sentir el fuerte tirón de su collarín se detuvo; Candy, rápidamente se aproximó y coloco la correa; al levantar el rostro, para agradecer a la persona que la había apoyado, sus ojos esmeraldas, se encontraron con un apuesto caballero.

\- ¡muchas gracias...; caballero! – la pecosa, se encontraba nerviosa y muy ruborizada

\- No fue nada linda, solo trata de mantener a esta chica tranquila – el caballero, sin dejar de mirar a la a la hermosa rubia, se inclinó y acaricio la cabeza de Miena. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, musito unas hermosas palabras, con una vos ronca y varonil – es linda, muy linda; como la misma luna

Candy, se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin más giro para regresar a su camarote.

\- ¡Lewis! ¡Lewis Dunnes! y fue un placer señorita – el apuesto caballero, intento presentarse.

Mientras que ah Candy, se le había perdido todo tipo de educación, apresuro su paso alejándose a toda velocidad.

Con las manos temblorosas, Candy, abrió la puerta de su camarote. Se introdujeron con suma presura y aseguro la puerta; pareciera que fuese perseguida, por una banda de delincuente. La rubia, se sentía con el pulso acelerado, los latidos de su corazón, golpeteaban fuertemente en su pecho.

\- Lewis Dunnes – la chica, se repitió el nombre del apuesto caballero, dejándose caer en el sillón. Mirando el camino por la ventana; sus pensamientos, la llevaron a recordar al atractivo hombre.

[Lewis Dunnes ¡es muy apuesto! Se ve que es un hombre culto, maduro, tal vez, este entre los treinta años; su cabello, aunque corto. se le marca algunos rizos] sin saber cómo, la imagen del hombre se había plasmado en su memoria.

Parecía que lo hubiese visto por años, en sus pensamientos lo seguía describiéndolo; Como si sus ojos. hubiesen tomado una fotografía y el revelado se enmarcará en sus recuerdos.

[ su piel, aunque es blanca, esta algo broncead; ¿tal vez trabaje en el campo? ¡no lo creo! se le ve muy culto] la rubia, tenía una sonrisa instalada en sus labios [ ¡es tan alto como Bert! y sus ojos, de un extraño color ¿verde? o ¿amarillos?; pareciera que el sol se metió en ellos]

\- ¡Bravo Candy! cuéntanos ¿ya armaste tu plan, para alejarlo? - otra vez la voz de su conciencia, se encontraba recriminándole [¡ni siquiera lo conozco! como me pregunto si lo alejare] pensó la rubia, dando un fuerte suspiro

– bueno...; ya ves que saliste corriendo – [vasta...; vasta. Debo de ser menos dura conmigo misma] enfurecida, gritaba hacia sus adentros la pecosa

Molesta consigo misma, la rubia, se levantó cuestionando sus pensamientos. [¿qué me pasa? ¡tal vez, me canse de esperarte! ¡tal vez, esos ojos; se quedaron entre las olas del mar!]

Dos gruesas lágrimas, dieron paso a un llanto incontrolable. Miena, se acercó a un lado de Candy, la chica; se desplomo y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, entrelazo sus brazos al cuello de Miena, se aferraba a ella como si fuese su pilar

Candy, decidió permanecer enclaustrada en su camarote, todo el tiempo restante del viaje. Pedía ayuda a los mozos, para que la auxiliaran con Miena; no quería toparse con aquel caballero y volver a perturbar sus pensamientos

Las chicas, al fin llegaban a la ciudad, de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles. Candy, miraba con asombro, desde la ventanilla de su camarote. Sí que se estaba desarrollando con rapidez esa ciudad; por su gran circulación de comercio, se estaban creando puentes: donde pequeños trenes, se trasladaba a gran velocidad.

La angustia de la chica, se iba acrecentando al mirar la enorme ciudad, que la esperaba. No sabía cómo trasladarse a su nuevo domicilio y Miena, tan inquieta; se preguntaba cómo la controlaría.

Al bajar del tren Miena, casi lograba arrastrar a la rubia; la correa fue tensada con una oportuna habilidad, por una fuerte y varonil mano; haciendo que Miena, cortara su paso. La rubia, giro y se encontró nuevamente perdida, en esa penetrante mirada; pero esta vez Candy, no perdió el control.

\- ¡Vuelvo a agradecerle! Creo que se has vuelto mi salvador – la pecosa le regalo una cordial sonoriza y le extendió la mano – Candy White Andrew, para servirle y ella es Miena; le agradezco de corazón su ayuda y me disculpo, por mi comportamiento tan descortés.

\- ¡Candy! es un nombre hermoso – el caballero, elogiaba a la rubia, sin intimidarla. Cuando sus miradas de encontraron, la rubia, se vio reflejada en las hermosas pupilas de Lewis – Candy ¿te puedo pedir dos favores? – la chica, asintió con la cabeza – bueno...; llamar por mi nombre ¿si es que lo recuerdas? y ¿me permitirías escoltarte, asta tu domicilio?

La rubia, llevo su mano al pecho, ahí se encontraba su relicario; internamente agradecía, por ese bondadoso ángel. Iniciaron su camino, así las afueras de la estación. Lewis, llevaba a Miena.

\- ¡gracias! ¿Lewis? – el caballero dio un asentimiento y una hermosa sonoriza, se dibujo en sus carnosos labios – sabes, me distraje y perdí el "¡ah!" – dando un gritito Candy, corrió hacia el auto que ya la esperaba – ¡Albert! ¿porque no me dijiste, que me estarías esperando? – la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrojó a sus brazos, – Albert, eres un granuja tramposo.

\- ¡Pequeña! eres mi hija ¿crees que te dejaría llegar sola, a la cuidad? – el rubio, movió negativamente la cabeza y con su dedo índice, le dio un toque en su naricita – sé que eres alocada y distraída, te me pierdes y me quedo sin hija.

Albert, reía a mandíbula batiente y apretaba más el abrazo, para consolar a su pequeña llorona.

A lo lejos Lewis, contemplaba la tierna escena. La chica, lloraba como una niñita perdida y el joven rubio, la abrazaba para consolarla.

\- ¡Me parece que tu amiga, se ha olvidado de ti! – las palabras de Lewis, hacia Miena, llevaban un tono de burla. Miena, asustada se jalaba con fuerza, con dirección al par de rubios.

Lewis, se encamino hacia la pareja, caballerosamente se presentó ante Albert, y entrego la correa de la linda Miena; con una caballerosa reverencia hacia la pecosa, se despido. La guapa rubia, le regalo una genuina sonoriza; en señal de agradecimiento.

El caballero, giro sus pasos para el lado opuesto de la pareja, llevando consigo, un triste pensamiento; de aquel hermoso rostro femenino tan angelical [sabía que un ángel tal bello, no podía está sola por el mundo]

La pareja de rubios, abordó al auto, que los llevaría al nuevo hogar de Candy y Miena. Se estacionaron fuera de un lujo edificio. Candy al mirarlo se sorprendió de la altura, mientras pensaba [ojalá que mi departamento este en el primer piso]. Su rostro reflejaba algo de angustia.

Se adentraron en el enorme edifico, más grande fue la sorpresa de la chica, al mirar que un joven, de uniforme negro y un gracioso sombrero; apretó un botón y se abrió la puerta de un cuarto: estrecho, metálico y con una tenue luz. La rubia, echo un rápido vistazo al angosto lugar.

\- ¡Vamos pequeña sube! nos lleva al piso de tu apartamento – Candy, con su mirada fija en el angosto cuarto, movió la cabeza negativamente. Albert, tomándola de los hombros; la empujo hacia dentro.

Miena, de igual manera se encontraba desparramada en el suelo; rehusándose a subir. Albert, tiro de la correa, la mirada que le otorgo a Miena, le indico a la perrita, que ya no seguiría en el juego; dócilmente ella se adentro en el novedoso artefacto.

– ¡No temas Candy! esto es un elevador – en el trayecto el rubio, le explicaba la función del innovador artefacto; asiéndole saber que era parte de los nuevos cambios y que la tecnología, estaba modernizando a la humanidad.

\- ¡Albert! entonces...; este edificio ¿no tiene escaleras? – la rubia, preguntaba con suma angustiada.

\- ¡Pequeña! todos los edificios, que se están construyendo en esta ciudad, tiene elevador y escaleras – para Albert, toda su pequeña, estaba echa por la ternura. Su inocencia en sus pregusta y el asombro, con las que resabia las respuesta; embargaban el enorme corazón de magnate.

Continuara…

¡Gracias! nuevamente, por la espera y relame un poco de su vista. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Recuerden dejar un mensajito, toda crítica es bienvenida. Y no se olviden, no soy una escritora de profesión; pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, para dejar un escrito educado.

Nota: los personajes perteneces a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Fueron tomados con todo respeto. Para realizar esta historia sin fines de lucro.


	3. capitulo 3

El elevador paro, Albert encamino a la rubia a su departamento. Estaba maravillada era enorme, los muebles que lo decoraban eran muy finos. El rubio abrió las cortinas y estas vistas la hermosa vista, desde su nuevo hogar.

Candy corrió al ventanal, sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la gran altura en la que se encontraban.

\- ¡Albert esto es muy alto! ¿Estás seguro que estaremos a salvo? - Candy estaba realmente impactada. Su voz tintineaba de lo temerosa que ya se sintió.

\- ¡Dulce! no entiendo, subes arboles muy altos ¿ahora esto te asusta? - en el rostro de Albert, se reflejaba la decepción - ¿no te gusto pequeña? yo pensé que, al estar en una ciudad grande, sería bueno que tuvieras esta vista, asi no extrañaras tu libertad cuando ...

\- ¡Albert! - Grito la pecosa, al sentir el golpe de aire. El rubio, había abierto la ventana, con la finalidad de refrescar los pensamientos de la chica - ¡cierra! ¡Cierra! saldremos volando - Candy, exageraba la situación abrazándose a Miena. La chica cruzada de brazo experto - ¡Miena! toma tus moños que volvemos a casa.

Se encaminaron las dos, con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Albert corrió, se recargó en la puerta y abrió los brazos tan largos como eran, obstruyendo el paso.

\- ¡Albert! - gruño Candy, la cual posaba muecas de enfado en su rostro - ¡a un lado Bert! o no respondo ¡esto es demasiado! - apuntaba con un dedo su sombrero, donde estaba estacionado un pájaro - ¡no! ¡No! ¡Y no! Nosotras nos vamos, no pienso dejar que mi cabeza pase a ser parte de la vivienda de los pájaros.

Albert tamboreaba la puesta con la punta de sus dedos, mirando al techo dio un largo suspiro. Estaba a tres grados, de perder la paciencia con la rubia pecosa.

\- Dulce. Linda Tienes miedo y es normal - tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos - pero tú me has demostrado que no eres cobarde ¡esta vez no será diferente! - solto el rostro de la pecosa y se hizo a un lado de la puerta - ¡necesito! ¡Que vuelva esa pequeña decida! y apasionada - el rubio apostando todo abrió la puerta - ¡sí esto es demasiado para ti! entonces vámonos

La rubia solo agacho su cabeza, sabía que esto era un reto y ella, tenía que demostrar valentía. No queria defraudar a su benefactor y mucho menos, a su hermano y amigo

\- ¡Albert! disculpa mi infantil comportamiento - Candy, se colocó en cuclillas, para quedar al nivel Miena. Rascando la cabeza de Miena, miro a rubio con rostro angelical - ¡Bert! veras que seremos las mejores chicas, de la ciudad de nuestra señora de los Ángeles y no te defraudaremos.

Albert ayudo a la joven a incorporarse, con un brazo la atrajo hacia él y con el otro acariciaba la cabeza de Miena. La cual entendía que requería congraciarse con el rubio, le alarüeteaba la mano.

\- ¡Pequeña! vendré a verte seguido ¡esta vez no te encontraras sola! - Tomándola del mentón, levanto su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron, suavemente Albert se inclinó y coloco un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla de la chica.

\- ¡Vamos princesa! debes desempacar - dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y guiándola a su habitación.

Después de instalarse, Albert invitó a Candy a cenar. La rubia demasiado entusiasmada, corrió a cambiarse. Era agosto y la lluvia inesperada, hacían que las personas cambiaran de aviones, pero no en esta ocasión.

Salieron corriendo del edificio y montaron en el auto, donde irían a recorrer la ciudad, terminaron el recorrido y llegaron al restaurante, Albert inesperadamente cambio su semblante, se le verá intranquilo

\- ¡Bert! ¿Todo está bien? - la rubia cuestiono a su amigo, al notarlo inquieto. El rubio jalaba aire, afectados de apaciguar su nerviosismo. Candy ya lo había notado y esto no le era bueno - ¡se te ve algo ¿preocupado? o ¿estas nervioso Bert?

\- ¡Pequeña! –Albert se giró hacia la rubia y tomo sus manos, las comenzó a acariciar con sus pulgares - bien sabes lo importante que eres para mí ¿verdad? - la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Sí que era rara la situación - eres una joven hermosa e inteligente - junto a sus frentes, el rubio serró los ojos - te quiero pequeña y esto nunca cambiara.

La rubia, se separó del chico. Estaba muy confundida, ese no era el comportamiento normal de su amigo. Su cabeza comenzó a divagar, llenados de millas de pensamiento, que en si ni ella sabía que tenían acertados [¡Albert! no quiero que esto cambie] pensaba la rubia.

\- ¡Vamos pequeña! - La voz de Albert, iba cargada de emoción. Bajarón del auto y la rubia tenían unos bien locos pensamiento, en algún segundo momento en salir corriendo, y no para hasta llegar al hogar de pony.

\- ¡Buenas noches señor Andrew! su mesa esta lista - el capitán, de meseros indicaba el camino a seguir. Albert muy cortes, entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia. Candy sentia el anillo en el dedo, escuchaba la marcha nupcial y su corazon, ese queria saltar y ser pinchado por algún tenedor

\- Esperamos que sea de su agrado nuestro servicio; todo lo que ordeno está listo ¡incluyendo el anillo! - Candy detuvo su andar, sus piernas no respondieron

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? - Albert miraba a la pecosa demasiado pálida - ¡Candy! ¿No me digas que te vas a desmayar?

\- ¡Claro que no Bert! ¿O debería? - la pecosa se encuentra de esconder su nerviosismo, pero su voz tintineante la delataba. Sus piernas le temblaban, haciendo que su caminar, fuera más torpe de lo acostumbrado

Candy, se sorprendió al llegar a su mesa y mirar, entre nuestros ramos de orquídeas y tulipanes, se sentó sentada una bella mujer. La cual era iluminada, por los grandes candelabros de velas. Haciendo que su belleza se acentuará mas

\- ¡Cariño! disculpa la demora - Albert con toda soltura, tomo del brazo a la joven y le ayudo a ponerse en pie. Si más le dio un beso en la mejilla y juguetonamente, llevo sus labios algo cerca a los de la chica. La joven sonrojada y con el semblante apenado solo le sonrió

\- ¡Albert! ¡Espera! - susurraba la chica por lo bajo, mordiendo su labio inferior. coloco una mano en el pecho del rubio y antes de sepáralo le susurro - ¡Eres hermoso!

\- ¡Pequeña! ven aquí - Albert, tomo de la mano a la pecosa y la atrajo hacia ellos. Esbozando una gran sonrisa y con la voz carda de júbilo dijo - Candy, mira ¡esta hermosa chica! es Alexia ¿le podrías pedir, que me devuelva mi corazon?

Los tres chicos, soltaron unas tremendas carcajadas. Los comensales les miraban y susurraban, reprochando su actitud. Estaban rompiendo las normas de etiqueta, al reír de esa manera. Pero a Candy, poco le importo. Su serenidad había vuelto, junto con la razón que por poco y pierde.

Alexia era una mujer alta, solo media cabeza más bajita que Albert. El pelo era de un rubio pálido y lo que peinado liso hacia atrás, desde el frente, formando un bucle en la nuca. Tenía los ojos azul claro. Sus rasgos eran regulares y pequeños, sus labios rosados y carnosos, le daban un toque de sensualidad a su rostro.

Portaba un hermoso vestido color perla, talle imperial. Al ser una mujer adulta, de veintinueve años. Su estilo de moda, no se adaptaba aun a los alocados años veinte.

\- ¡Hola Candy! - Alexia, tomo al pecosa entre sus brazos, estrujándola muy fuerte - ¡Siento que ya te conozco! Albert habla tanto de su pequeña que ... - La chica hablaba y hablaba. Mientras Albert se perdía mirando a esa chica, que le había robado el corazón.

Candy, observaba con gracia la escena. Ni un segundo aparto la mirada de Albert, no deseaba perderse el justo momento, en que los corazones salieran volando y Albert flotara por el restaurante

El tono de voz de Alexia era melodioso, y su refinado acento inglés; creaban en la chica el destello de toda una dama de sociedad

La cena se prolonga por varias horas. Las conversaciones de los tres chicos, llenaban la mesa y entre platillo y platillo, se iban conociendo más el par de señoritas. Albert estaba más que en el candado. Sabía que, a su pequeña, entraría en el corazón de Alexia.

\- ¡Dulce! ¡Linda! - Alexia miro hacia el rubio, el cual asintió con la cabeza - Albert, yo comento que establece algo intranquila por venir a esta ciudad - su sutileza, coloco su mano sobre la de ella - quiero que sepas, que estarás para ti en todo momento ¿te parece si esta semana salimos juntas? y te muestro la ciudad asi sentirás más confianza

\- ¡Hola hermosa! Eso quiere decir ¿qué me abandonas una semana? - su tono de Albert era algo burlón

\- ¡Cariño! - Alexia rosaba su mano, sobre el mentón de Albert - solo estará hasta la tarde, después estaré contigo. Sabes que no puedo dejarte de ver

Candy miraba como Alexia, con ternura acariciaba el rostro de Albert. Y sintiendo alegría juzgada [bueno, al menos él ya es feliz] - ¡porque tú lo dejas! - la rubia apretó los ojos y suspiro, estaba cansada de su chantajista y recriminatoria conciencia

\- ¡Vamos tonta, haz algo antes de que sea tarde! - su voz interna la llenaba de veneno - ¡ahora! mira tu mano, esta tan cerca a la de ¡tú! ¡Tú! Bert, es fácil ¡tómala!

Candy con un rapido movimiento lo tomo…

Continuara ...


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuarta Parte

Candy, con un rapido movimiento lo tomo del brazo. Le dio un pequeño apretón, para llamar la atención del rubio

\- ¡Bert! – con coquetería dijo su nombre [¿qué haces? ¿estás loca?] sus pensamientos hicieron mulla rapidamente en su cabeza. Apenas musito, con un tono de voz más discreto – me podrías servir un poco más de vino

El frio del vino, traspaso por la copa de cristal. La chica llevo a su cien la copa y ahí le dejo, por unos instantes. Sentia vergüenza, por su tonta actuad.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – pregunto Alexia, al mirar la acción que realizaba la pecosa - ¡Candy! no te sentirás solo. Yo vivo algo cerca a tu domicilio

Alexia, cariñosamente llenaba de confianza a la pequeña rubia. La cual se sentia peor que un gusano. Escuchar su triste conciencia llena de amargura, la flagelaba internamente. Ahora entendía a Eliza, pero no deseaba ser como ella

\- Te agradesco tanto Alexia – la rubia se levantó y tomo su copa – ¡Quiero hacer un brindis! – miro hacia el rubio – ¡por ti Albert! por haber encontrado en tu camino a este hermoso ángel – se volvió hacia la chica – ¡por ti Alexia! gracias por amar a Albert y ofrecerme tu compañía

salud chocaron sus copas y entre rizas y bromas continuaron su buena cena.

Al día siguiente, Candy acomoda su ropa en el armario. Miena miraba insistente un par de zapatillas. Sigilosamente comenzó a arrastrarse, para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba, su nueva presa. A unos centímetros de tirar el tarascazo, Candy se volvió rapidamente y mostro a Miena un hermoso listón rojo

\- ¿Asi que se te antojo mi zapatilla? ¡Miena! – la rubia tenía una sonriza maliciosa y saco una linda caja llena de listones. Miena la miraba retadora, tomo uno de color dorado y lo olfateo, imitaba burlona a la perrita – entonces yo quiero ¿qué tal este?

Miena salió de la habitación. No sin antes da una última mirada al par de zapatillas.

\- ¡Miena! – grito Candy. Miena se volvió a verla rapidamente, la pecosa ya estaba con las zapatillas en la mano – ¡ni se te ocurra! recuerda que no se cocinar, pero te hare un buen caldo

La perrita Miena, salió como rayo de la recama y se metió tras el sofá del estudio. La rubio dio un suspiro, miraba con preocupación sus zapatillas [ustedes se van a la parte más alta] trepo a un banquillo y las coloco en la parte alta del armario.

Septiembre 1920

El tiempo había volado, entre las salidas con Albert y Alexia. Candy no había sentido tan duro el cambio de ciudad, tenía plena confianza en que esto era bueno. Hasta se había animado a salir con Miena a la Plaza Brasil.

Sus salidas con Alexia eran largas, a la chica le encantaba andar de tienda en tienda. Para Candy esto le resultaba agitador. Ella al estar acostumbrada a los pequeños lugares, sentia algo de desesperación, con las apretadas multitudes que se reunían en el mercado central.

Alexia, se había dado a la tarea de mostrarle a la pecosa. Donde compraría sus víveres, enseres y otras cosas.

\- ¡Bueno linda! ¡esta fue una travesía! – decia Alexia, dejándose caer en el sofá del apartamento de la rubia – pero no creas que esto es peculiar para mí.

Candy, que venía de la cocina con una jarra de limonada y unos vasos, la miro confundida. El recorrido de esas dos semanas podría decir lo contrario

\- ¡No me mires asi querida! esto fue nuevo para mí tambien – Alexia dio un trago a su limonada – Yo trabajo en el banco de mi padre y estas dos semanas, las tome como vacaciones. Y ahora que ya te veo más segura, retomo mi trabajo. No te angusties, yo te dare unas visitas y tu puedes ir a la casa de mis padres.

El semblante de la pecosa se entristeció, ante lo dicho

\- ¡Candy! – inclinándose hacia la rubia, Alexia le tomo de las manos – me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor ¡Di que sí por favor! Serias la dama, más hermosa que jamás se ha visto

\- ¡Claro que sí! – la rubia poso una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias ¡- Alexia, se levantó y tomo en un fuerte abrazo, a la rubia. Daba vueltas con ella y gritaba eufórica – ¡Me casare con un hombre maravilloso! que tiene una hija linda, e ¡igual de maravillosa que el!

Después de un rato, Alexia se despidió de la pecosa, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Eso era lo que más le aterraba. Su negros y negativos pensamientos. Tomo deprisa la correa de Miena, las llaves de su auto y salió como si la persiguieran

si fueras más lista, te aseguro que la novia fueses tú mientras bajaba por el elevador, su conciencia poseída por la maldad de Eliza, la turbaba mañana, cuando Albert…

\- ¡Ya! – grito la rubia. Haciendo que Miena pegara un salto, de inmediato la perrita se puso en alerta. Pensaba que la rubia era atacada por alguien y la rodeo. Salió despavorida del elevador, no podía creer que su conciencia, estuviera tan contaminada

Se subieron a su auto. Y sin rumbo fijo, tomo camino llegando a un lindo bosque. Era hermoso, olia a yerba fresca. El aire que corría apaciguaba sus trémulos y despiadados pensamiento. Comenzó a caminar con Miena y a lo lejos miro una frondoso y enorme árbol.

Atraída por los recuerdos, que ese árbol le pintaba en su memora, se encamino a él. Ahí iba ella, como luciernaga llamada por la luz. Detuvo su andar, al mirar a un caballero, el cual tenía a su lado un lindo carrito de bebe.

No queria ser impertinente y mucho menos, que se intimidara con Miena. Volvió su camino, para dirigió al otro lado del bosque. Pero el crujir de una hoja de papel, hizo que volviera su mirada hacia el caballero.

Miro como el hombre flexiono su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas. Se le veía abatido. [al parecer no soy la única que carga un costal. Talvez sea el momento que escuche la razón] pensaba con tristeza la rubia reír será un lujo que olvidaremos ¿lo sabes? ¡Qué cómodo no! nos engañamos y le echamos la culpa a la razón

La rubia se dirigió a su automóvil, acompañada de Miena, su recriminatoria conciencia y unas lágrimas, que se desbordaban por sus ojos [mi alma, quisiera verte. Mi engreído inglés, aun, aun...] echo en marcha el auto y condujo a su apartamento

Días después…

El momento de presentarse en su nuevo trabajo, había llegado. La rubia. se encontraba a las afueras de hospital céntrico. Estaba muy nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro. La manera en que pensaba no eran nada positiva, aun no superaba la manera en que había perdido, su antiguo trabajo

\- ¡Buenos días, bella dama! – el saludo llamo la atención de la rubia. Volvió su mirada y se encontró, con el guapo caballero maduro que había conocido en el tren

\- Buenas tardes ¡hem… Hem…! – la rubia despistada, había olvidado el nombre del caballero. Sin poder ocultar su vergüenza, comenzó a retorcer un rizo, de su larga cabellera rubia.

\- ¡Lewis Dunnes! – una hermosa y sensual sonriza, se posaba en el rostro de caballero y con voz teatral dijo – ¡se te a olvido mi nombre! - el busco la mirada de la rubia, la cual se encontraba clavada, en los carnosos labios de Lewis. Sin quitar su enigmática sonriza, le pregunto con algo de gracia - ¿a que sí? ¿No me recuerdas? – al no recibir respuesta de la chica, que se encontraba enmudecida, la volvió a cuestionar - Dime ¿tienes algún familiar enfermo?

Lewis, con toda soltura y sin inmutarse, cuestionaba a la rubia. Queria romper ese espacio de cilicio, que se había instalo entre ellos dos

Con la mirada llenada de sorpresa, Candy nego con la cabeza, las mejillas de la pecosa, se encontraban muy sonrojada. Nerviosa se alejó uno pasos del caballero. No podía emitir ninguna palabra

Sin pedir permiso, Lewis le tomo de brazo y la condujo al parque. El cual se encontraba frente al hospital. La rubia al sentir el toque de ese fuerte y varonil brazo, se erizo de pies a cabeza. Sin objetar, Candy, se dejó guiar por el caballero. Tomaron asiento y Lewis, con una postura relajada, comenzó la conversación:

\- ¡Sé que no me conoces! y nos es fácil hablar con desconocido ¿pero si te puedo ayudar? – la mirada limpia y franca que Candy, encontró en Lewis, hizo que confiara en el

\- Bueno ¿Lewis? – él sonrió, al escuchar su nombre en una pregunta. La sonriza sarcástica del caballero, hizo enfurecer a la rubia. Y como una dama ofendida, coloco los brazos en jarra y apunto su naricita al cielo – ¡espere caballero! ¡no pongas esa sonriza! ¡no es lo que te imaginas ¡

El demasiado confundido por el momento y las palabras de Candy, frunció el ceño y pregunto - ¿Y qué me imagino? ¿Candy? – Lewis le seguía embromando

\- No, yo, no, mmm… ¡no lo sé! - soltando el aire, con una fuerte exhalación. Se percató en ese instante, que había estado salir a cuenta gotas y exclamo, elevando su dedo índice - pero déjeme decirle, que siempre recuerdo rostros y nombres – algo ya más relajada y con superioridad, la rubia hacía gala de su maravillosa memoria.

\- ¡Ah! eso es un buen atributo, que complementa su belleza – la rubia se volvió a sonrojas. Las palabras del caballero, eran galantes y con su toque de seriedad, haciendo que no fuese vulgar el elogio – Bien, y ahora ¿ya me contaras lo que haces por aquí? ¡ha! ¿y cómo esta Miena?

Candy, comenzó por contarle sobre su profesión y los motivos, por los que se encontraba ahí. Le platico sobre su terrible despido, en el hospital de chicago. Su temor a ser rechazada y finalizo contando de su amiga Miena. La historian que las unía y lo bien que se encontraba.

Lewis, se colocó de pie y ofreció su brazo a la chica. Ella lo miro incrédula, pero aun asi acepto tomarle del brazo; comenzaron a caminar hacia el hospital. Se adentraron a en el recinto. La rubia, estaba demasiado angustiada, apenada y preocupada. La actitud de Lewis, la tenía sorprendida

\- ¡Buenos días, doctor Dunne! – una linda enfermera pelirroja, de ojos azules, saludo cordialmente al caballero. Candy, lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y su rostro revelaba su gran confusión…

Continuara


	5. capitulo 5

Quinta parte

\- ¡Candy! este es la central de las enfermeras y es tu zona de trabajo - la pecosa demasiado apenada, se solto del brazo del doctor - ¡ah! por cierto, teníamos una entrevista, pero ya necesitaba - Lewis con amabilidad, llamo a otra enfermera - Lesly, ella es Candy, tomara el puesto bacante. Por favor apóyala - giro hacia la pecosa - Bienvenida señorita white

Con una educada reverencia, el doctor se despido. Candy, parecía camaleón, su piel cambiaba de color, de lo paliado a rojo. [pero que cabezota, es doctor del hospital y yo contando mis peñas] la rubia se retaba internamente, mientras miraba como el doctor Dunne, giraba hacia otro pasillo

\- ¡Hola! me llamo Lesly y los apoyados en todo lo que necesites ¿está de acuerdo? - La rubia asintió y siguió a la chica. Caminaban por los pasillos, Lesly le mostraba el hospital. Llegando asi al area de los vestidores.

\- Bueno, esta es nuestra área privada, donde nos cambiamos el uniforme - Le entrego unos pares de estos - Te lleva la casa y lo traes en una maleta ¡No puedes andar con él en la calle!

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestiono algo extrañada la rubia

\- Normas del hospital - al decir esta escueta explicación, la pelirroja, miro hacia otro lado

\- ¡Lesly! Disculpa no me presentó, soy Candy White A ... - la rubia, paro antes de decir su apellido adoptivo, no queria ser relegada, asi que decidieron omitirlo. Rápidamente cambio la conversación - Lesly, el doctor Dunnes ¿trabaja aquí?

\- ¡Si! - la joven la miraba extrañada - ¡Candy! ¿Te imaginas que le conocías? ¡Como entraron juntos! - La rubia nego con la cabeza - El doctor Lewis Dunnes, es el director del hospital. Y es el mejor cirujano, acaba de llegar de un congreso, que se realizó en Detroit.

Con la mirada enfocada en los uniformes, que posaban sobre sus manos. Candy se adentró en sus pensamientos [Ahora entiendo. Venia de regreso en ese tren] sin sentirlo, una amplia sonrisa se enmarco en el rostro de la pecosa.

Lesly, al mirar a la rubia demasiado pensativa, dijo con un tono de burla en la voz - bueno y aparte de todas esas magníficas cualidades ¡es guapo querida! Y soltero. Lástima que yo ya tengo dueño.

Soltando una buena carcajada, salieron las chicas de los vestidores, y volvieron a los pasillos; que las conducían a los pabellones de los enfermos.

\- ¡Candy! tu pabellón es de los ancianos – Lesly, lo dijo con una mueca de disgusto - ¿No hay problema verdad? – con una enorme sonriza la rubia asintió - tu horario es corto, solo trabajaras tres días a la semana y cuatro horas por turno.

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió bruscamente la rubia

\- ¡Asi es querida! este es el único lugar vacío ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Lesly, algo molesta –¿talvez necesitabas menos días laborales?

\- ¡No, Lesly! yo pensé que trabajaría toda la semana y cubriría diferentes turnos –La tristeza se reflejaba en la mirada de Candy.

Lesly, elevo una ceja, era grande su asombro, la mandíbula se le acalambro, por lo grande que abrió su boca para espetas un fuerte: -¡oh!- De asombro.

Lentamente la pelirroja, recorrió el atuendo que la rubia llevaba. Algo apenada dijo - Siempre eh pensado, que la apariencia de las personas, dicen mucho de ellas, pero recibe mis sinceras disculpas. Ahora seré mas precavida antes de juzgar – extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia y concluyo – me das una buena lección querida, te ganaste mi admiración y amistad.

Candy, portaba un hermoso vestido de suave seda, color metálico, de un tono rosado muy tenue. La sedosa tela daba una caída espectacular, sobre las bien formadas curvas de la pecosa; Lesly bien sabía que ese tipo de vestimenta, no era de una niña pobre. Además, esos broches, que adornaban sus largos rizos dorados, eran de diseñador.

\- ¡Me ha sorprendido señorita White! – Lesly, asiéndole un amistoso cariño, le pellizco su mejilla – vamos cámbiate y ve con tus viejitos. ¡Ah! y llénalos de vida – la pelirroja salió y riendo tras la puerta le grito – eres rara señorita pecas White

¡señorita pecas! ¿que llego ese inglés? Nuestro apellido pudo haber sido señora de … Candy, apretó el uniforme con rabia, esta vez no se dejaría intimidar, por aquel entrometido y mezquino; que había invadido sus pensamientos, como si tuviera vida propia, le hacía ver y sentir cosas opuestas a lo que ella era.

\- ¡No! yo seré feliz ¡a mi manera! – entre susurros Candy, se decia convencida – yo no soy tu. Tú no eres parte de mi pensamiento

Candy, caminaba cabizbaja hacia el pabellón indicado. [bueno, Albert, a echo un gran esfuerzo al búscame este trabajo, asi sea un día, debo dar lo mejor de mi] En su rostro se ilumino una linda sonriza

\- ¡Hola jóvenes! – saludo la rubia a un grupo de ansíanos. Al escuchar como los llamaban, soltaron tremendas carcajadas. La rubia frunció su naricita y les guiño un ojo

Las semanas pasaban, algunas lentas y aburridas. Candy salía en su auto, todas las tardes acompañada de Miena. Amaba manejar su hermoso Rolls-Royce Ltd. Paseaban por diferentes parques, pero al parecer a Miena, le agradaba más ir a ese bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Si decia tomar camino otro rumbo, Miena se inquietaba.

Candy pensaba, que tal vez sería porque era más grande y Miena, podía correr sin desenfreno. Asi que decidió solo frecuentar ese parque.

Haciendo sus salidas un ritual. Ella llevaba un libro, se sentaba en alguna banca y miraba como Miena se aleja. Después de una hora o un poco más, Miena regresaba alegre y tranquila. Candy comenzaba a notar un cambio extra en Miena, se le veía más protectora y menos juguetona.

Este comportamiento de Miena, la tenía un tanto intrigada, no sabía cuál era el afán de la perrita; por ir a aquél lugar. Algunas veces trato de seguirla, pero Miena siempre astuta, lograba perderse internados en el bosque.

Candy, le había contado a Lesly de comportamiento de Miena, la cual tambien algo metida, decidió algunas tardes acompañas a la chica y asi ambas, encontrar lo que Miena hacía. Sin éxito alguno siempre se les escapaba.

Noviembre 1920

Candy se encontraba apresurada en su arreglo, tenía una cena esa noche con Albert y Alexia, en la nota que le habian enviado; decia que sería una cena muy importante. Por lo que la chica dedujo, que talvez estarían los del clan Andrew [esta noche Albert se comprometerá, me alegra tanto que uno de los dos sea feliz, te lo meres mi buen bert] pensaba la chica mientras acomodaba sus hermosos rizos en un peinado de alto.

\- ¿Que pasa Miena? – la perrita daba vuelta impaciente y ladraba con desenfreno – ¡no Miena! hoy será imposible salir.

Ya lista Candy para salir a la cena, abrió la puerta y Miena salió corriendo. Bajando rapidamente por las escañeras de emergencia

\- ¡Miena alto! - gritaba Candy desesperada sin tener éxito, Miena más rápida, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

La rubia tomo el auto que la esperaba, para llevarla al restaurante y pidió al chofer, que avanzara lo más pronto que pudiera. Llego al restaurante, de inmediato busco la mesa de sus anfitriones. Al enfocarlas, corrió asi el espacio. Entre lágrimas, se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Albert, el cual al ver que la chica corría hacia ellos, se había puesto en pie

\- ¿Que pasa pequeña? – cuestionaba sumamente preocupado el rubio

\- ¡Albert ayúdame! Miena, se fue – tenía un llanto incontrolable – ¡tiene algún tiempo extraña! solo quiere ir a ese parque, es como si algo la esperara.

\- ¡Tranquila linda! – Alexia la condujo a la mesa y le ofreció agua – tal vez este en ese bosque de las afuera

\- Pero es lejano y es noche Alexia – entre un llanto incontrolable decia la rubia. Miro hacia donde estaba Albert – ahí que búscala ¡por favor! Ella no sabe estar sola

\- ¡Bien! creo que la cena, puede esperar – Candy miro hacia la persona que hablo. Sorprendida intento decir algo – ¡tranquila hermosa! - esos hermosos ojos, que llenaban la mirada serena del caballero. le transmitían confianza

\- ¡Buen vamos! – dijo Albert con la vos cargada de desespero, sabía lo que Miena significaba para su pequeña.

El grupo de chicos, llegaron al bosque. Por ser de noche, se encontraba solitario y frio, la neblina que comenzaba a ponderarse del ambiente; negaba ver bien los caminos. Las dos parejas, gritaban en el nombre de Miena. Candy bajo por aquella alborada y visualizo a una masa de pelos regordeta; echada a un costado de una banquilla.

\- ¡Miena! ¡Miena! – Candy se acercó sigilosamente, no sabía a bien si era ella. Al estar lo bastante cerca, miro como los lagrimales de la perrita, estaban más húmedos de lo normal. La pecosa se sentó a su lado y la tomo en brazos – Miena ¿a quién esperas? ¡si pudieras hablar! y decirme porque sufres.

Los tres jóvenes, encontraron a las chicas sentadas sobre el pasto húmedo. Miena, estaba sobre el regazo de Candy y la rubia, tenía su cara encajada en el lomo peludo de esta. Al sentir la proximidad de los chicos Candy miro hacia arriba

\- ¡Albert! no sé qué pasa con ella, no se a quien busca – el llanto de la chica era de suma tristeza – ¡no sé cómo ayudarla Albert!

Albert, tomo por el pelaje a Miena y Lewis, ayudo a la rubia a ponerse en pie. Caminaron rumbo al auto y se dirigieron al apartamento de Candy.

Con la ayuda de Alexia, la rubia se colocarse el camisón y cansada, se metió a su cama. En pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Miena, subida en su sillón favorito, tenía el semblante triste. Su mirada estaba como la de aquellos tiernos peritos, que esperan a su amo al pie del portón.

\- ¡Albert! creo que tenemos que hablar, sobre de esta situación – el rubio asintió con la cabeza e hizo pasar a Lewis al despacho – Mira Albert, al parecer esto no es nuevo, la perrita lleva un tiempo en esta actitud, lo sé porque Lesly; compañera de tu pequeña me lo ha contado.

Albert, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión

\- ¡Albert! creo que te tendrás que llevar a Miena. Podría arriesgar a Candy y llevarla a algún peligro – decia Alexia, la cual entraba a la biblioteca. Con un tono de voz sumamente preocupado

Albert, sabía que Candy era testaruda y no sería nada fácil convencerla. Asi que tomo su propia decisión. A la mañana siguiente, el par de rubios fraguaron un plan, debían de saber qué sucedió con Miena, antes de tomar una decisión.

Continuara ...


End file.
